Wireless devices employ transmitters and receivers to transmit and receive wireless signals. Each channel of these wireless signals are usually generated at a particular frequency, referred to as a “carrier frequency.” The wireless signal generated at the carrier frequency may be referred to as a “carrier,” and the carrier can be modulated to encode data. For example, the frequency of the carrier can be modulated to encode data onto the carrier. Such a technique is referred to as frequency modulation (“FM”). Other modulating techniques may be used in different applications.